Loom
Loom is 2nd gen OC, who belongs to TheArcticDove, please don't use him, or edit his page without my permission, thanks! Appearances Loom is a Pomerian cross Lapponian Herder. He is mostly black, with light brown accents here and there. He has pointy ears, a fluffy fringe and a mid-lenght fluffy tail. Like his cousin, he has stockings on his front feet, and socks on his back feet, all being light brown. His muzzle, chest and underbelly are also light brown. The brown on his chest stretches sideways a bit. He has dark brown eyes, and his coat is rather fluffy. He wears a small neck pouch, were he keeps whatever whenever. The pouch is brown and white. Personality Loom is your typical hyper, social cheesepuff. He is social, and a definite extrovert. He loves chatting to random pups and people for no apparent reason, and will have them spilling their deepest secrets to him during the first half an hour of their conversation. He is very loyal, and hates to betray the trust of his friends. Like his cousin, Quinn, he is often considered to be clingy, by trailing his friends around whether or not they actually want him to. He hates being alone, and will often feel abandoned if his friends are busy, and can't hang out with him. He finds it difficult to remain calm during stressful situations, and will often freak out during them, and will often need someone to help him calm down. He loves a challenge, and will not back down from a dare. He changes his mind frequently, never really having the same opinion on matter for a long period of time. Bio Loom was abandoned by his parents when he was an infant, during winter, and taken to a puppy adoption center by a old woman who found him in an alley. He lived in the adoption center for all of his puphood, WIP Collabs, Stories and Songs Trivia ''Crush: Farah, he loves how sweet and girly she is. They met at the puppark, and immediately hit it off with how social and hyper they both were. They continued to 'accidently' meet at the park for the next few weeks, before Farah got slightly impatient, and asking him out. At first, he was slightly hesitant at accepting, since he didn't want it to spoil their friendship. However, she kept repeating the question to him, until he reluctantly agreed. Their first date went swimmingly, so they continued going out. This, time it was Loom's turn to ask her the next big question, if she wanted to be his girlfriend? She immediately accepted. After dating for slightly over two years, Loom popped the big question of marriage. Of course, she once again accepted, and after six months, the two were happily married. 'Still making the pups!' Fears: Loom is afraid of being left alone, one of the reason why he's so clingy. Random Facts:'' *He's allergic to pine needles *He doesn't like the SDC, and worries about his cousin's safety in the pack *Quinn is his cousin Gallery LoombyJade.jpg|Adorbs pic by JadeTheCombatPup Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Males Category:Second Gen Category:Mixed Breed